User blog:Rose4406/Challenge Walkthrough
Episode 1, Nowhere to Go, Nothin’ to Do. Drop a Pygmy in water. Flick a Pygmy behind the Island. Episode 2, Does this Megabyte Make My App Look Fat? Unlock episode 1. Episode 3, You Always Hurt the One You Lava. Flick a Pygmy into the volcano. Make the volcano overflow with lava. Make the volcano erupt. Burn a Pygmy with lava. Episode 4, Shake That App! Make a pygmy unsteady. Make a pygmy lose balance. Make a pygmy slide. Make a pygmy slide while sleeping. Make a pygmy slide off the island and drown. Generate an earthquake. Turn upside down, so a pygmy will fall into the sky. Make a pygmy hand upside down. Turn upside down and tap a pygmy to lose grip and fall into the sky. Turn upside down, Pygmies lose grip from the earthquake. Episode 5, A Storm is Coming. Bring out storm clouds. Generate lightning. Zap Pygmies with lightning. Lightning blast causes a pygmy to drown. Episode 6, And on the 7th Day, Rest! Change from day to night. Cause sun to set or rise. Dazzle pygmies with sunset. Make pygmies sleep. Episode 7, Just Give Us 5 Minutes. Make Pygmies dance. Bounce a coconut on Pygmy’s head. Bounce a coconut on a sleeping Pygmies head. Pin a pygmy with a meteor. Bowl Pygmies with a meteor. Pygmy eats coconut. Episode 8, Jump the Shark. Feed a pygmy to the shark. Give pygmy the shark hat. Drown a pygmy with a shark smack. Episode 9, Idle Hands. (This episode is just about waiting) Watch a pygmy look upward. Watch a pygmy look down. Watch a pygmy fart. Watch a pygmy scratch it’s butt. Watch a pygmy pick it’s nose. Watch a pygmy wave hello. Watch a pygmy yawn. Episode 10, Hi, Dracula! Tap moon to call vampire bat. Vampire bat bites sleeping pygmy. Vampire pygmy knocks pygmies off island. Burn Vampire pygmy with sunlight. Create an eclipse with a meteor. Knock a bat out of the sky. Episode 11, A Mighty Wind. Generate hurricane. Pick up pygmy with a hurricane. Zap a pygmy with lightning in a hurricane. Pick up a coconut in a hurricane. Pick up a fish in a hurricane. Pick up a fishing pole in a hurricane. Pick up a spear in a hurricane. Pick up wood in a hurricane. Pick up cooked pygmy in a hurricane. Pick up a bird in a hurricane. Pick up a cooked bird in a hurricane. Pick up a banana in a hurricane. Pick up a banana peel in a hurricane. Episode 12, Something’s Fishy. Pygmy goes fishing. Pygmy catches fish. Pygmy eats fish. Fish-slap a pygmy. Fish-slap a sleeping pygmy. Shark pulls fishing Pygmy into water. Episode 13, March of the Fire Ants. Whip ants into a frenzy. Make ants eat Pygmy. Burn ants with a magnifying glass. Burn pygmy with a magnifying glass. Episode 14, Say My Name! Open the tribe screen. Change the name of a pygmy. Change god type. Episode 15, A New Home. Visit rock island. Pin a pygmy with a t-rex egg. Bowl pygmies off the island with a t-rex egg. Pygmy enters the outhouse. Call a pygmy out of the outhouse. Pygmy waitin’ for the outhouse explodes. Pygmy waiting for the outhouse makes it in time. Episode 16, The Tyrannosaurus Strikes Back. Crack an egg and wake up baby t-rex. T-rex eats pygmy. Poke t-rex. Episode 17, Return of the Pygmy. Give pygmy the spear. Hit T-rex with spear. Defeat the t-rex. Tap sand island statue to vaporize pygmies. Episode 18, Surf’s Up. Visit the underwater area. Create a tsunami. Harpoon Pygmies with underwater statue. Episode 19, Fun ‘n Games Until A Pygmy Gets Hurt. Open the challenge screen. Play the coconut bounce mini-game. Play the shark snap mini-game. Play the hurricane zap mini-game. Episode 20, Stop! My App is On Fire! Pygmy carries log to fire pit. Fill fire pit. Light fire with lightning. Pygmy warms by fire. Cook fish with fire. Pygmy eats cooked fish. Burn fish on fire. Eat a burnt fish. Cook pygmy on fire. Poke fire and burn a pygmy with flames. Episode 21, Flipping the Bird. Poke dodo to drop bird poop. Play the bird-bomb mini game. Hit a standing pygmy with a bird bomb. Feed fish to the dodo-bird. Feed pygmy to the bird. Drop the dodo in the ocean. Cook the dodo on the fire. Pygmy eats the cooked dodo. Overcook the dodo-bird. Pygmy chokes on a burned dodo. Hit a dodo with lightning. Create a whirlpool underwater. Episode 22, Ooga Jump. Play ooga jump. Jump on an ice cloud. Jump on a storm cloud. Die from falling in ooga jump. Episode 23, Bait Master. Feed a pygmy to a piranha. Play the bait-master mini game. Episode 24, Idle Hands 2: Caught with your Pants Down. Watch a pygmy beat his chest. Watch pygmy skirt fall with censor bar. Watch pygmy skirt fall revealing underwear. Watch pygmy’s hair fall. Watch pygmy sneeze. Watch pygmy think of fish. Watch pygmy think of a coconut. Watch pygmy think of cooked dodo. Episode 25, Sharks With Frickin’ Laser Beams. Grab chum from a bucket. Fire shark laser. Play the shark blast mini game. Put chum in pygmy’s hand. Feed chum to shark. Shark eats pygmy holding chum. Blast pygmy with laser shark. Episode 26, Dead Pygmy Walking. Visit the graveyard island. Dig a grave. Drop a pygmy in the grave. Bury the pygmy alive and turn into a zombie. Tap and kill the zombie. Zombie eats pygmy brain. Zombie eats sleeping pygmy brains. Make the zombie dance. Episode 27, Good Will Haunting. Turn pygmy into a ghost. Guide the ghost into the light. Possess the pygmy with a ghost. Scare pygmy to death. Ghost carries pygmy away. Pull pygmy into ghost dimension. Make a banshee scream. Make a banshee scream that shatters the eardrums of the pygmies. Episode 28, Barking Spider, Crouching Pygmy. Put Pygmy into a spider web. Wrap pygmy in a spider cocoon. Break open cocoon and release baby spiders. Pygmy eaten by barking spider. Poke barking spider. Hit barking spider with spear. Defeat the barking spider. Episode 29, The Pyg chill. Visit ice island. Drop pygmy in igloo. Drop fish in igloo. Pygmy crawls into igloo to eat fish. Pygmy crawls out of igloo. Pygmy eats fish in igloo. Fire pygmy from igloo. Drop two pygmies in igloo to fire one pygmy out of door. Pygmy hit by pygmy flying out igloo. Raise the ice monster. Pygmy killed by snow ball. Defeat the ice monster. Flick pygmy and bounce off ice monster. Flick a pygmy into the monster’s mouth. Make the ice monster dizzy. Episode 30, Great Job Ice Hole. Overheat a pygmy by enlarging the sun. Freeze the pygmy by shrinking the sun. Burn a hole in the ice island. Decapitate pygmy playing tug of war with ice squid. Give a whole pygmy to ice squid. Fish in the ice hole. Catch a swordfish from the ice hole. Swordfish slap a sleeping pygmy. Pygmy eats a swordfish and gets ulcer. Drop a burnt pygmy into the ice hole to cause ice geyser. Pygmy impaled by icicles from ice geyser. Episode 31, What’s the Story Morning Glory? Open the story screen. Watch a story in story mode. Create a story. Unplug the drain in the underwater area. Send the pygmy down the drain. Play the pain drain mini game. Spike the pygmy in the pain drain. Episode 31B, What’s the Story Morning Glory? Part 2. Check the news. Episode 32, Crack is Wack. Draw a crack in the ground. Pygmy falls through crack and dies. (You have to turn off the runs mini-game to do this one) Play the runs mini game. Pygmy runs through bat poo. Pygmy runs into lava rock and explodes. Pygmy lands in lava and sinks. Bump Pygmy head on stalactites. Episode 33, A Pygmy a Day Keeps the Ape Away. Visit ape mountain. Drop pygmy into winch. Drop pygmy by bongos. Drop pygmy into altar. Turn the winch. Wind pygmy up on the altar. Light the torch. Make pygmy play bongos. Play the bongos to call the giant ape. Pull pygmy from ape at last minute and cause tantrum. Ape smashes Pygmy on bongos. Wind pygmy on altar until he snaps. Make giant ape dance. Episode 34, Monkey See, Monkey Chew. Grab banana from tree to attract monkey. Bring three monkeys at one time to the mountain. Monkey climbs the torch. Monkey climbs tree. Drop a monkey on pygmy’s back. Drop pygmy on monkey and pygmy is thrown off mountain. Monkeys play catch with pygmy. Monkey eats banana. Pygmy eats a banana. Pygmy slips on banana peel. Shock the monkey with lightning. Monkey bothers sleeping pygmy. Make the monkey dance. Burn monkey on a lit torch. Episode 35, Double Rainbow All The Way Across The Sky. Draw a double rainbow. Pygmy says “Whoa. Double rainbow all the way.” Pygmy says “so intense.” Pygmy says “Double rainbow all the way across the sky!” Pygmy says “Oh my god.” Pygmy says “What does this mean?” Pygmy says “It’s starting to look like a triple rainbow!” Episode 36, Konkey Dong. Put pygmy in Konkey statue’s grip. Pygmy kidnapped from the grip of statue. Play the Konkey Dong mini-game. Pygmy killed by boulder in Konkey Dong. Pygmy killed by beetle in Konkey Dong. Fall off Konkey Dong level. Use the pick in Konkey Dong. Bounce on the back of the beetle in Konkey Dong. Jump over beetle in Konkey Dong. Jump over the boulder in Konkey Dong. Hit the beetle with the pick in Konkey Dong. Crush boulder with pick in Konkey dong. Episode 37, The Moron Pests. Tap dream bubble to travel to misfit island. Visit the island of misfit crossovers. Drop the snake on pygmy’s head. Pygmy eaten by moron pest turtle. Play the moron Pests mini-game. Episode 38, Two and a Half Pygmies. Charlie says he’s a Vatican assassin warlock. Charlie says he’s “bi-winning”. Charlie says he’s a total frikin’ rock star. Charlie says dying is for fools. Charlie says it’s on. Bring it! Charlie says “wow, winning!” Charlie says “winning!” Charlie says he has one speed, one gear, GO! Charlie comments on double rainbow. Charlie says that only normal people need sleep. Charlie throws food away. Charlie turns into tiger and cuts pygmy in half. Drop half a pygmy on pygmy head. Drop half a pygmy on Charlie’s head. Warlock Charlie strikes pygmy with lightning. Warlock Charlie defeats vampire pygmy. Drop a shark on Charlie’s head. Drop a boulder on Charlie. Drop a t-rex egg on Charlie. Drop a monkey on Charlie’s back. Episode 39, Island of the Gods. Visit the island of the gods. Place pygmy on pedestal. Pygmy’s sing. Place God Idol on pedestal. Open the temple door. Enter the temple. Unlock all challenges. Episode 40, Battle of the Gods. Play Battle of the Gods. Use a Counter Attack. Use a Fast Attack. Use a Strong Attack. Use an Oceanus Realm Attack. Use an Aeris Realm Attack. Use an Infernis Realm Attack. Use an Animus Realm Attack. Use a Pax Realm Attack. Win a battle. Lose a battle. Boost your attack damage. Boost all damage types. Activate defense against attack damage. Activate defense against all damage types. Drain health from an enemy. Reflect damage back to the enemy. Inflict Realm damage on an enemy. Heal from a Realm effect. Cause damage during a tie. Cancel enemy Realm effects. Drain level points. Freeze an enemy’s idol. Power up all idols with a single attack. Resurrect after death. Unfreeze one of your idols. Defeat Deva. Episode 41, I sting the Body Electric. Visit the underwater coral reef area. Suffocate pygmy with jellyfish. Sting the pygmy with jellyfish. Feed pygmy to jellyfish. Feed jellyfish a pygmy smoothie. Electrocute pygmy with jellyfish. Episode 42, Bone Soup. Boil pygmy alive. Drown pygmy in oil slick. Pygmy eaten by acid. Tap temple symbol. Activate under water freezing power. Activate under water heat power. Activate under water oil slick power. Activate under water acid power. Activate under water air bubble power. Use under water freezing power. Use under water oil power. Use under water acid power. Use under water air bubble power. Pygmy iced under water. Pygmy boiled alive under water. Pygmy drowned in oil slick. Pygmy eaten by acid. Pygmy floats away in a bubble. Episode 43, Killing Time. Visit Apocalypse Island. Open Apocalypse Temple door. Enter the Chamber of Time. Drop pygmy on time platform. Pull the time lever. Activate time energy. Create ginger pygmy. Create old fart pygmy. Create baby pygmy. Create fast pygmy. Pick up old pygmy. Old pygmy falls down. Old pygmy rejects dinner. Give old pygmy a heart attack. Old pygmy poops himself. Feed the baby. Baby pygmy poops diaper. Baby shakes rattle snake. T-rex eats baby pygmy. Feed baby to shark. Flick fast pygmy. Hit ice monster with fast pygmy. Flick fast pygmy into volcano. Ginger pygmy dies of sun exposure. Vampire dies by soul-less ginger pygmy. Episode 44, The Perfect Swarm. Enter the Chamber of Locusts. Poke Locust Queen in the belly. Serve pygmy snack to Locust Queen. Locust Queen swallows pygmy. Locust Queen gives birth to swarm. Large swarm panics pygmies. Spawn maximum locusts. Create locust cluster. Drag a line of locusts. Turn pygmy into mutant locust. Mutant locust flies off screen. Squash mutant pygmy like a bug. Make pygmy locust food. Fill pygmy with locusts. Pop pygmy like a balloon. Have locusts pick pygmy up. Have locusts toss pygmy. Locusts catch tossed pygmy. Slice pygmy with locusts like sashimi. Locusts drop pygmy. Push locusts off screen. Locusts drop pygmy from boredom. Locusts get bored and leave. Episode 45, Dance Dance Execution. Enter the dance room. Place pygmy in dance dance execution. Play dance dance execution. Smash pygmy in dance dance execution. Remove pygmy from dance dance execution. Place pygmy in go go cage. Place Baby Pygmy in go go cage. Place old Pygmy in go go cage. Place ginger Pygmy in go go cage. Place fast Pygmy in go go cage. Grab a balloon. Release a balloon. Have Pygmy inhale balloon. Pygmy says ‘I don’t feel anything.’ Pygmy says ‘I feel funny.’ Pygmy says ‘Is this going to be forever?’ Pygmy says “Is this real life?”. Pygmy screams. Pygmy says ‘I have two fingers’. Hit left button on the correct time. Hit left button on incorrect time. Hit down button on correct time. Hit down button on incorrect time. Hit up button on correct time. Hit up button on incorrect time. Hit right button on correct time. Hit right button on incorrect time. Category:Blog posts